Microbiology Facility Aims . To foster and promote the incorporation of sophisticated microbiological methodology into COHRCD research projects in order to scientifically enhance the quality of studies performed. a. Culture and identification of bacteria in oral samples. b. DNA probe based analysis for identification of specific oral bacteria c. Provide pure cultures of bacteria for projects d. Provide advice on cell fractionation e. Provide and produce a simple model biofilm. f. Catalog and store samples from various populations; maintain data base.